


Bad At Love

by xSnoopBunnyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux Smokes, Drunk Hux, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order, mostly smut though, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSnoopBunnyx/pseuds/xSnoopBunnyx
Summary: Hux is attempting to adjust to life with the dear new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, who seems just as volatile as always. One night, a bottle of wine, and an epiphany later, their relationship takes a turn. And then another. And another.(AKA Smut and angst and fluff. Rinse and repeat.)





	1. Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love Hux a very concerning amount and I really love diving into his world and feelings more. I have prewritten a couple chapters and plan on uploading every other day (work schedule permitting). I really hope anyone who reads this enjoys this side of Hux, and the different Kylo.

            Sighing, Hux stubbed out his cigarette before it was even done. Nothing in all the galaxy would calm the nerves that the Supreme Toddler was getting on. It had been nearly a week since the Battle of Crait and Kylo Ren had strangled anyone who had come within twenty feet of him with any news unrelated to the Resistance. Not to death, but now ever petty officer was scared they were going to be chosen to report to their new Supreme Leader. Hux was getting annoyed at taking orders from the petulant man-child that was Kylo kriffing Ren. It exhausted him to try to reason with a man who just used his brutish lightsaber to slice through the nearest piece of furniture or machinery when someone just happened to say the wrong thing.

            After his cigarette was out, Hux threw it in the incinerator bin next to desk. He tried not to make a habit of smoking and didn’t like the evidence of his lack of control to be displayed on his desk in the decorative ashtray he kept. He stood, brushing at his overcoat, making sure it was smooth and presentable. It was nearly time for his shift on the bridge. He had been overseeing the repairs to the Supremacy since it was basically split in two by the clever Resistance Admiral Holdo, who had gone into light speed right through it. His temper flared slightly at the memory of that day. The huge loss of the crew the First Order had taken that day effected the retaliation, though the Resistance had suffered even greater, which made the loss worth it. The loss of Supreme Leader Snoke was, for lack of a better word, exciting. At first Hux was disturbed at the thought of Kylo Ren taking Snoke’s place as ruler of the First Order, and the battle that day had proved him right. At first.

            Since that day, Kylo had, in fact, not choked, thrown or even sneered at Hux. He kept his council on most matters, even if it was in a rude manner. They had a brief meeting nearly daily, discussing how to move forward with the First Order. Neither of them were ever too keen on the way Snoke had treated them, the Knights of Ren, or any member of the First Order. They had been working on plans to improve Stormtrooper conditions, the messy trade regulations that were supposedly put in place to snuff out resistance members, which had clearly not been working, and other imposing issues that made the First Order into a terrible organization. While their ultimate goal for order in the galaxy remained that same, the way they would go about it now was different.

            Hux walked to the bridge and was surprised to see Kylo standing, with his hands clasped together behind his back, looking through the massive window, into space where there were repair ships working on the Supremacy. After the battle, Kylo had demanded that all personnel vacate the Supremacy for repairs, and remain on the Finalizer until they were done. He wouldn’t risk anyone’s lives during the process. He was admirable at times. He didn’t seem to notice Hux enter the room until he was right up next to him, standing in the same manner.

            Kylo looked over at him without turning his head, then his eyes darted back to the bustling of ships in front of them. “When do you think the repairs will be finished, general?” He asked, his deep voice rumbling out of his chest.

            Hux was still caught off guard by his real voice, as he had been used to that ugly mechanical mask that modulated his voice. It was nice to know that he was, in fact, a person and not a soulless being.

            “I would say no less than another six standard months, sir, maybe even a year. The damage was severe.” Hux continued to report the extent of the damage to him, Kylo nodding periodically, though he most likely didn’t care about the different parts that required repairs.

            “That would be an agreeable timeline.” Kylo hesitated briefly, looking as if he wanted to say more. Hux was once again caught off guard. He was usually a brief, direct man with little to say. It was odd to think that he may be struggling to speak more.

            “Hux,” Kylo then continued, his voice slow and controlled. “Would you join me for dinner this evening in my quarters?”

            “Pardon me, sir?” Hux couldn’t help himself, the words just fell out of his mouth. “I mean, of course, Supreme Leader. It would be my honor.” He corrected himself immediately.

            “Thank you, general. I have some personal matters I would like to discuss with you. I’ll see you at seven, promptly, I assume.” And with that, Kylo was turning and walking away, leaving Hux utterly speechless.

            _Private quarters. Personal matter. What in the galaxy is going on with him?_ Hux pondered for a moment, before realizing he was being stared at by several nosey deck officers.

            “Status update. Now.” Hux barked out.

            The rest of the shift on deck flew by rather fast, much to Hux’s dismay. He was absolutely unprepared for what he was walking into this evening, and he didn’t like to be unprepared. Since he was a child, he was quite composed. That was most likely to do with what his father would do to him if he was not the best he could be. He was raised harshly by his father; some would even call it abuse. Hux had yet to feel what acceptance and love could be, having not experience with that during his upbringing. Even moving into his career in the First Order, he felt he had no real place. He had been one of the youngest men to make general and command his own ship, surpassing even his father in that regard, but it never felt enough. Snoke didn’t make him feel adequate in his role, even though he knew he was the best. Hux never let the gaping hole inside of him show though. No one needed to know that all Hux craved, emotionally, was someone to accept and love him.

            Pushing aside his concern for this meeting, Hux excused himself from the deck, leaving Captain Edrison Peavey in his place to supervise the repairs and keep command of the deck. He left his comms link on, in case anyone require him urgently, though they all knew he was meeting with Supreme Leader Ren, so he had a feeling no one was going to be bothering him. He strode through the halls of the Finalizer to the elevator that would lead him down the Kylo’s private quarters. It was quite a trip down there, and along the way, Hux stopped to use the fresher, making sure his hair and outfit were fit for an audience with the Supreme Leader. He straightened up any wrinkles in his coat, smoothed down his already smooth ginger locks, and retreated from the fresher.

            As he approached the hall towards Kylo’s rooms, he a begun to feel the concern again. He assumed it would be a more positive meeting, since he was requested to join his for dinner and not, say, near an airlock, but he still couldn’t help the gnawing he felt in his chest. It wasn’t the same as when he used to have an audience with Snoke though, that was just plain dreadful. He never knew if he was going to leave pleased or nearly dead.

            He got to the doors leading to Kylo’s quarters and was met by two troopers, who granted his access immediately. The doors slide open with a mechanical hiss and he strode in, with false confidence. His jaw nearly dropped at what he saw when he entered. Kylo Ren was standing in the spacious living room area of his quarters, but he was not dressed in his usual attire of all black from head to toe, with long sleeves and an overcoat. No, he was in a tight black tank top and barefooted. His hair was damp as if he had just stepped out of the shower. Hux suddenly felt quite overdressed for this meeting.

            “I was unaware this was a casual dress meeting, Supreme Leader.” Hux shifted uncomfortably in his spot in the doorway. He didn’t feel like stepping further into the weird atmosphere of the room.

            “Kylo, Hux, just call me Kylo.” He sighed. He plopped his large body down onto the couch in his living room, and closed his eyes as he threw his head back.

            Hux was completely taken aback by the state of Kylo and the familiarity he was displaying with him. This had never happened before and he did not know what to make. Kylo had always been formal, uptight and, for lack of a better word, an ass to Hux. It gave him no reason to believe that Kylo was capable of being friendly and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. He remained in his spot in the doorway.

            “Excuse me?” He said after a moment of being stunned. “You want me to call you…Kylo?”

            “Yes.” Ren stated, giving no further explanation on the matter. “Now, why don’t you have a seat? Dinner will be here shortly. I hope you like bantha steak and emerald wine. They’re my favorite, and tonight is a special night for me.”

            Hux stepped tentatively into the room, moving towards the other end of the sofa. He sat right on the edge, maintaining his posture; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to relax the way Kylo was. He was not what people would have called a relaxed man. He crossed his legs and placed his intertwined hands on his knees. He would keep his composure until he understood what in the galaxy was occurring.

            Kylo opened his eyes, blinking for a few moments before looking over at Hux, and sat up abruptly. His gaze bore into Hux in a way that made him shift uncomfortably once again, yet he did not want to look away. He was trapped in Kylo’s gaze and for once he really took in the state of the man’s face. His eyes were a deep brown, so dark that from a distance you could mistake them for black, and the thin line of his scar cut down his forehead, missing his eye then down his cheek and onto his neck and chest. It tucked itself into the neck of Kylo’s tank top so Hux couldn’t see how long it really was. He noticed Kylo’s face was spotted in dark spots, scattered around his cheeks. It was odd for Hux to think of him as a man with imperfections, and not a mechanical beast ordering people around and strangling them.

            “I sense you are confused.” Kylo said, breaking the silence they had been in. “Well, general, so am I.”

            “I’m afraid I have no idea what is going on here…Kylo.” He used the name awkwardly. He had only even called him Lord Ren, Ren, or Supreme Leader. His first name was foreign on Hux’s tongue. It didn’t feel wrong though.

            “I have had an epiphany of sorts. With everything changing since Snoke’s death, I know I have not been…bearable. I lost something that day, I thought it was Rey and the prospect of a future of new force users but I realize we don’t need to focus on that, or the Resistance and wiping them out, but moving forward. Let go of the past, I told Rey to do that, but I realize I didn’t even follow my own words. To hell with the Resistance, they are but a band of misfits at this point, and with the changes we’ve been making they won’t even be a bother to us anymore. So, tell me why I’m so angry. Why am I so frustrated?”

            “Well, you said you lost something that day. What did you lose? That is why you are angry.”

            “I lost Snoke. I lost the thing holding back my full potential. Now, I have reached my peak. My training is complete, and yet I’m not satisfied with it. I don’t have a place to channel my rage, other than training dummies. I used to throw my energy into finding Skywalker, and the destroying the Resistance, but that is no longer the goal. What am I to do with myself? I feel I have no business being a leader, people are following me, yet I have no idea where I am going.”

            Hux was utterly shocked by Kylo’s admission. He knew it wasn’t easy for a man like him to open about such deep topics, but he assumed he had no one he trusted with this information, other than Hux. He was sure the Knights of Ren were not a group of people who could be trusted or relied upon other than to slaughter or gather intel. The realization that Hux could be Kylo’s closest thing to a friend made his heart ache in a way he had never experienced. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort the man in front of him. He resisted it the best he could.

            “Well, perhaps you need a new motivation. Something bigger than before. Or personal goals. It is easier to build upon your goals when you already have some in place, so making small ones at first can lead to larger ones, I have found.” Hux was surprised at the relaxed tone he was taking on as well. “But don’t hold onto the feelings Snoke left you. He was an appalling creature and the First Order is much better off without the likes of him.”

            “I thought you had nothing but love for him.”

            “I have nothing but love for keeping my skin on my body and my innards inside my body. It was merely self-preservation that drove me to do what I did for him. And the preservation of my ship and my crew. And his death is not one I truly mourned.” Hux had finally relaxed into the sofa at this point, getting tired of maintaining the strict facade of general in such intimate of circumstances.

            “I understand. It was why we were pitted against each other. He did that on purpose. Made us hate each other, to maintain his control over us. I saw it in his mind, when I made it in there. We could have been great allies and disposed of him sooner. He fed on our fear though. Used it against us. I have to say I’ve been tempted to do as much in my new role, but I have tried to refrain.”

            “You just brutally strangled half of my petty officers?” Hux mused with him.

            “That was unacceptable, and as you know, they were given temporary leave immediately after. And that hasn’t happened in several days, mind you.” Kylo looked almost embarrassed. It made Hux’s stomach churn. This was all far too familiar for his liking, but he was not going to stop it.

            There was a brief silence which was then interrupted by a sequence of beeps coming from the door.

            “That’ll be the food then,” Kylo stood and walked to the door. He pushed a button on the datapad next to the door and it opened. A droid pushing a tray entered the room, walked it into the small kitchenette area to drop their meals off onto the table, and then retreated as quickly as he came, pushing the tray out with him. Hux walked over to the table and looked at the plates of food, taking in the delicious smell. He hadn’t treated himself to steak in quite some time. He had been eating in the mess hall, dining on vegetable stew, or if he didn’t have time to eat, he would scarf down those revolting protein packs, which tasted like bantha shit.

            He sat down as soon as he got a whiff of the steak, impatiently waiting for Kylo to join him at the table so he could dig in.

            “You just got excited rather fast.” Kylo said as he strode over to the table. He sat down and placed a napkin on his lap, Hux following suit.

            “I must admit, I’m rather happy to see such food. I haven’t been dining quite this well the last week, I have been too busy to order food and take time to enjoy it. I spend most days, and evenings, on the bridge or in the office, reports and such.” Hux picked up the knife and fork and began to cut the steak into bite-sized chunks. There were also potato’s and some colorful vegetables on the plate. He was silently thanking whatever gods were watching over him, feeling overjoyed over the dinner.

            Kylo had begun to cut up his steak as well. “I would like to start rotating shifts on the bridge with you. I think I should be more present if I am to maintain a successful leadership. And hopefully that will give you sufficient time to yourself, make sure you get proper meals now.” He began to eat his steak and vegetables.

            Hux was sitting in pleased silence. This was not at all how he assumed this night would turn out. Not only was he eating a wonderful dinner, but Kylo Ren was trying to be a better man. He would definitely call this night a wonderful success. He began to eat as well.

            For nearly half an hour, they ate in silence, drinking wine as they ate. The droid had brought not only two glasses, but the whole bottle for them as well. As soon as Hux’s glass was empty, Kylo would pour him another, and being so taken by the way the evening had progressed, Hux just kept drinking.

            He noticed the wine affecting him after his third glass when Kylo told a piss poor joke, but Hux laughed obnoxiously anyway. That had earned him a genuine grin from Kylo, which stirred something deep in the pit of his gut, which he immediately tried to repress. Hux had come to terms with his sexual preferences long ago. When he was a teenager and into his early military career, he had had a string of male lovers, but no one had ever lasted long and Hux came to the conclusion that he was not a relationship man. Hux had always felt unloved and believed he would remain that way, prioritizing his career above everything else as a result. Knowing he was already attracted to men over women, he did his best to suppress his desires around unattainable men. Though, it was not secret that Kylo Ren, the beast of a man, was completely desirable.

            Kylo Ren stood maybe only an inch taller than Hux, but his broad form made him seem larger than life. He had fair skin that was littered with dark marks he was born with and scars from the many battles he had seen; those made him look dangerous and appealing. His hair was longer than most military men, brushing just down to his shoulders, hiding his adorably large ears and it was the darkest hair Hux had ever seen, similar to the color of ink. His facial features were not what would be considered conventionally attractive, but the combination of them and the confidence in himself he had made him one of the sexiest men Hux had ever seen. And that was dangerous. Getting close with a man such as this, especially a Force-sensitive, could prove to be a mistake on Hux’s part. But, unlike his usual self, he was willing to make this mistake.

            “Hux, do you hate me?” Kylo asked, clearly effected by the alcohol as well. He would not have been so blunt about it, had he not be inebriated.

            “I did, for a while. You have strangled me, multiple times.” Hux took another sip of wine. “But now, not so much. It is quite odd to be friendly with you, though.”

            “Friendly? Is that what we are? Are we friends?”

            “Well, I would say we are now, Kylo.” Hux raised his glass, inviting Kylo to cheers with him.

            In response, Kylo lifted his glass to meet Hux’s. They both took long swallows of wine, finishing off their glasses. There wasn’t a lot left in the bottle, but Kylo distributed it between the two of them. They might as well finish off the bottle at this point.

            “Come on, let’s sit on the sofa.” Kylo stood and gestured for Hux to follow him.

            Hux stood, stumbling a bit in the process, and walked over to the sofa, but decided to shed his overcoat and boots before plopping down closer to Kylo on the sofa.

            “Who’s on the bridge now?” Kylo asked, swishing his wine around in his glass.

            “Peavey is there currently, another commander will take over in several hours though, and then I will rotate in, and probably stand there for the entirety of the day, and then several hours in my office. I won’t retire until late. Tonight is a bit of a break for me.”

            “How about I rotate in for you tomorrow? I do believe you deserve a break, and probably a nap. You look a wreck, Hux.” Kylo looked at him again with those piercing dark eyes. It sent another wave of heat through Hux.

            “Armitage.”

            “Pardon?”

            “My first name… Armitage. I usually go by Hux, but that’s my name.” Hux tried to drop his gaze but couldn’t turn away from Kylo, who seemed to be getting closer by the second.

            “Armitage.” The named rolled off Kylo’s tongue, and it turned Hux’s knees to jelly. “Interesting name. I like it.”

            “Why thank you. I’m fond of it myself.” Hux’s voice cracked, though he hoped Kylo wouldn’t notice. It didn’t dawn on him that Kylo, being Force-sensitive, was able to feel all the feelings radiating off Hux. The alcohol was also inhibiting his ability to fully suppress the feelings he was having right now.

            “I feel it too,” Kylo suddenly said, now he was just inches away from Hux’s face. “Don’t be afraid.”

            “Afraid? Of what?” Hux tried to sound as if he had no idea what was going on, but knew he was failing miserably.

            “Don’t play naïve, it doesn’t suit you.”

            “I have no idea to what you are referring to, Ren.” Hux tried to feign indignation, but once again, failed.

            “Stop.” Kylo commanded. His tone changed immediately, from tentative to fierce. It may have frightened Hux, if it wasn’t exciting his intoxicated brain.

            Kylo was now right next to Hux, so close they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces and smell the alcohol. It was borderline intoxicating to be so close to the most powerful man in the galaxy.

            “What are you doing, Kylo?” Hux breathed out. He didn’t know what was about to happen, though he had an inkling.

            He didn’t answer the question with words; he answered it by closing the short distance between them, meeting his lips with Hux’s. At first it caught Hux off guard, but, most likely due to the alcohol, he relaxed into the kiss. Kylo brought his large hand up to cup Hux’s left cheek as he attempted to deepen the kiss. He ran tongue along the slit of Hux’s lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. Hux obliged, slightly parting his lips, letting Kylo’s tongue slip in and run it along the inside of his lower lip. Kylo brought his other hand up to cup Hux’s other cheek, so now his face was trapped between his hands, as he deepened the kiss even further. It became more heated and passionate. Their lips moved in tandem, fierce and demanding of one another but giving each other everything they both wanted. It was the most passionate kiss of Hux’s life and his head was swimming with alcohol and desire.

            Hux moaned into Kylo’s hot mouth, which caused him to drop his hands from his face and pull him closer by his waist. They were now chest to chest, Kylo’s arms heavy on Hux’s sides. It was hot and comforting at the same time. Kylo began to move his kisses down to Hux’s jaw, giving them both time to breathe. They were panting against each other, both overcome by desire and both heavily intoxicated. Kylo kissed his way down Hux’s neck, till he got to junction of his neck and shoulder and grazed his teeth along the skin there, eliciting a very excitable response from Hux. He reached up to grip Kylo’s inky hair in one hand and let out a long groan. It was by far the sexiest response Kylo had ever seen. Knowing what it would do, he began to lightly suck on the skin in the same region, and Hux began to writhe beneath him.

            “Kylo,” Hux breathed out, unsure of what else to say in a moment such as this. And then, as soon as he had let himself relax into the situation, he became aware of what was occurring and pulled away from the heavy mass of man pressed against him.

            Kylo looked into his eyes, confused and hurt, questioning why Hux had shoved him away. The look of hurt quickly changed to anger as he saw Hux standing quickly, straightening his coat and pants. Hux had crossed a line and now his brain was sober enough from the adrenaline to realize that what was happening should absolutely not be happening.

            “Supreme Leader, I apologize for my behavior this evening. It was completely inappropriate and I will retire immediately.” Hux walked as quick as he could out of the room, before Kylo could act, which probably would have been wrapping his invisible hands around Hux’s neck and throwing him against a wall. Again.  

            As soon as Hux was out of his room and down the hallway, he stopped in an abandoned corridor to lean against a wall, breathe deeply, and contemplate what the kriff just happened in there. He tentatively reached his fingertips up to his lips and touched the swollen flesh where Kylo had just been moments ago. It was exhilarating to think about, and terrifying that he had let himself become that vulnerable. Damn wine.

            He sighed deeply and pushed himself away from the wall, making his way to his own chambers where he could think about it without witnesses to see any outburst it may produce. Once he arrived at his personal quarters, he stepped in and immediately removed his overcoat; it was too warm in this ship, at the moment, for his liking. He walked over to his massive closet and hung the coat in its proper location. Hux was a very organized man, and even in his most distraught moods, everything had its placed and he would be damned if it wasn’t going to go there.

            He removed the rest of his clothing and changed into a pair of soft, silky pajama pants and a tight white tank top. It was his preferred sleeping attire, though he was currently wide awake. As he made his way into the fresher, he finally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cringed outwardly. He was a mess. His hair was no longer slicked back in the way he preferred, but was flopping into his face and fluffing up in that. He cursed Kylo for messing up his hair. Then he noticed the flush to his fair cheeks. He was suddenly glad he did not pass any officers on his walk back to his rooms. That would have been embarrassing and he was not in the mood to kill someone this evening.

            He sighed, splashed some water onto his face and then made his way back out to his living area. Much to his annoyance, he felt like having one last cigarette of the day. He grabbed his silver case from the top drawer in his desk, lit one and walked over to the floor to ceiling window behind the desk. He pulled a long drag from it, held it a moment and released in what ended up being a deep sigh.

            “What a day.” He said aloud to himself, taking another drag.

            After he spoke, he felt a soft nudge on his leg. Looking down, he saw a fluffy orange mass pushing against his pant leg. He smiled down at his cat, Millicent, and reached down to scratch the soft top of her fur. He had gotten Millicent only a couple years prior to help combat some of the deep rooted loneliness he felt. He would rather have an animal who could not speak to him than attempt to be friendly with people; he did not like or trust most people.

            He turned his attention back to space, out the window and studied the ships flying around them, working on the Supremacy. He thought back to the day it had been ran through and he felt his irritation build up in his chest slightly. It was the day Ren had taken over, in a rather brutish manner, including choking and flinging him into a wall. Thinking back to that day was giving him a headache so he forced himself to ignore it. He began thinking of the logistics of the day, what would be coming the following day, trying to keep his thoughts controlled.

            Eventually his thoughts drifted back to the dear Supreme Leader, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache worsen. He stubbed out the cigarette and turned to go back to the fresher to clean his teeth and prepare for bed. As he was fixing himself for bed, he thought to the kiss with Kylo Ren and sighed once more. He felt himself doing that more and more each day that Kylo was the Leader of the First Order. He hoped it was not a permanent trend, as he would like to begin to enjoy his position once again. Once he was done freshening up, he finally retreated to the comfort of his bed and settled in. He pulled out a holopad to read a bit before bed and think about something other than the man he had tried to ignore for so long. It was a pointless endeavor as he felt himself slowly warming as he thought about the kiss they shared.

            He thought back to the heat and passion of the kiss, how warm Kylo’s hands and mouth were on his own. It was arousing to say the least. Hux had been with plenty of me, but never someone as large and broad as Ren. The idea of having a man that large on his knees in front of him was enough for Hux to feel his cock twitch in his silk bottoms. He rolled his eyes at himself and his lack of control, but proceeded to put the holopad down and reach into his bottoms to stroke himself.

            He started slowly, urging his cock to become fully erect, trying to think of any man other than Kylo kriffing Ren. It did not work at first, so he let his thoughts drift to Kylo’s strong arms lacing around him, pulling him in closer, feeling the head of his chest against his own; it was enough to bring his cock to stand at full attention. He began to stroke himself further, imagining what Kylo’s hot mouth would feel like on his cock, how his pouty lips would look wrapped around it, his tongue flicking over the slit, licking up his pre-cum. Hux felt himself growing warmer by the second and knew it would not take him long to finish at this point. He ran his thumb over his slit, wetting his thumb with his pre-cum, and spreading it over the head of his cock. It only took him another moment of fantasizing before he was coming into his hand with a

shuddering sigh. He took a moment to clean himself with a handkerchief he kept in his nightstand just for moment like this, and then forced himself into the pillows, feeling slightly shameful. He let out one final sigh as he drifted to sleep, thoughts still on that irritating man-child he wanted so bad.

 

 

 


	2. No One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this has gotten a good response because I am soo happy with this fic!! I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I promise I'm really going to try to upload every other day, or ever two days. I just get so busy with full time work and full time school!

Hux awoke the next morning with a reeling headache and extremely dry mouth. He thought about the wine from last night and deemed that it was worth it to feel this shit the next day; it had been delicious wine and it had been quite some time since he had drunk to that point. He generally drank two fingers of Corellian whiskey on the daily, after he was back in his rooms, usually to help him fall asleep. There was a warmth pressed against his stomach and he reached his hand down to lay it on his sleeping Millicent. It always made him happy to feel her down there, sleeping contently against him. He felt less alone with her around to take care of him. Some days, her presence was one of the only things to keep him going.

Unfortunately, it was time to start his day, so he tried to gently nudge her off, sliding her onto the covers next to where had been laying. Once he successfully removed her, he pulled himself out of the bed and begrudgingly walked to the refresher to feel a little less dead. When he caught a look at himself in the mirror, he nearly crawled back into bed. The circles under his eyes were very prominent against his fair skin and made his face look even more taut than usual. He definitely looked hungover and exhausted, which he was. As he hopped into the sonic shower, he hoped the hot water would perk up his skin and maybe even his mood. He noticed it made him feel slightly better as he showered, so maybe today would not be as rough as he imagined it would be.

He finished getting ready quickly and efficiently, dressing, slicking down his ginger locks, and pulling on his boots. Once he felt appropriate, he took a glance in the mirror to assess the situation. He groaned audibly when he saw that dressing and showering had little effect on the state of his tired face. It would cause a few stares, but since he generally instilled fear in his crew, he doubted it would be an actual problem. He took a moment to run a palm over his hair to ensure it was smooth and tug at his already perfectly fitted uniform.

After he was done fussing with his appearance, he left his rooms and made for the bridge. He kept a brisk pace as he strode through the hallway, being saluted and nodded to along the way. He responded in kind to most of the officers acknowledging him. As he was nearing the entrance to the bridge, he ran into Lieutenant Mitaka.

“Oh, sir.” He gave Hux a relaxed salute. “I’m sure glad to see you right now.” He said, sounding nearly out of breath, scurrying away as fast as he could.

Hux followed the retreating officer with his eyes for a moment, confused as to the attitude and physical state of the man. He shrugged it off, unconcerned, as he entered the bridge. A dark mass standing near the window gave him a pause. He nearly turned on his heel to retreat, just as Mitaka had done. He was in no state to deal with Ren’s antics today.

Before he could remove himself from the room, he heard a deep voice, “General.” The voice made him shudder, in memory of the night before. He knew he was sensed and could no longer remove himself from the bridge.

He cursed internally as he made him way up to stand next to the Supreme Leader.

“Supreme Leader, I’m surprised to see you here this morning.” Hux stated, maintaining a calm, cool and collected voice. Or he hoped, at least.

“I told you last night I would rotate in for you today. You need a break.” Kylo said, not actually looking at Hux.

“I’m afraid I must have forgotten that part of our conversation. I apologize for the inconvenience. Shall I return to my chambers?” Hux perked up slightly at the idea of going back to sleep. He had actually forgotten, in the heat of the moment, that Kylo had stated he would be on the bridge today.

“No, general. I would like you to spend the day on the bridge with me,” Kylo stated, pausing before continuing, eyeing Hux as spoke. “For educational purposes.”

“Educational purposes?” Hux spat out, indignantly. He scrunched his face up at Kylo in disbelief. Why in the galaxy was he doing this?

“Careful, general.” Ren’s eyes darkened as he glowered at Hux. He smiled, though it did not touch his eyes. “I need to be informed of everything happening on our ship. You have valuable information regarding the ship and crew. I anticipate spending quite a bit of time with you moving forward.” He eyed Hux up and down once more, before turning his attention back out the window.

Hux stand jaw hanging loose, appalled by the blatant attempt Kylo seemed to making. He was unsure of how to move forward with the only recently budding professional relationship the two of them had. Kylo was proving to more of a nuisance than he was before and Hux was not having it.

“I’m sure you would prefer written reports, Lord Ren. I am much more eloquent with written word, I assure you.” Hux moved to stand in his usual stance at the window, though staying a safe distance away from the volatile man next to him. He was not going to let Ren’s presence change his daily routine.

“I’m sure you are, Hux, but I would like to observe and better understand the inner workings of the military aspect. Would you join me in your office for a moment please?” He turned and walked away before Hux could answer, making his way to Hux’s personal office right off the bridge.

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed an exasperated sigh. He turned on his heels and made his way down the walkway towards his office with poise. He acknowledged several officers as he passed, making a mental note to inquire about them. It was always good to keep it friendly with officers, as a measure of keeping their respect and loyalty.

When he got to his office, he was surprised to see Kylo seated in one of the chairs across from his desk, not his office chair. He smiled in the realization that Kylo was not used to a place of authority and did not realize he should be in the main chair, to show his status. Hux entered the office and closed the door behind, then walked to the chair and sat.

“May I inquire as to what this is regarding, Supreme Leader?” Hux refused to be casual with his conversation. He would maintain a professional atmosphere if it killed him, which it very well might.

“Hux, what happened last night?” Kylo asked bluntly.

“My, ever the tactful one.” Hux sighed, unprepared to talk about this. “What are referring to, might I ask?” Though, he knew exactly what Kylo was going to say.

“I am referring to that rod up your ass, denying you from actually doing something for once in your life.” Kylo was radiating anger, Hux could feel it from across the desk. “You know damn well last night was not just for my sake. You opened your mind to me for the first time in six years. I know you better now. Don’t play coy now, general.”

“I do not play coy, Ren. Don’t guilt me with your silly Force nonsense. I was simply not in the right state of mind and it was highly inappropriate. And now, here you are, invading my space, in an effort to irritate me because you were cock-blocked.” As soon as the words left Hux’s mouth, he regretted them. His eyes widened as he took in Kylo’s reaction, as he stood abruptly, grabbed the chair he had been sitting on and threw it at the wall to the left. Hux flinched as the metal made contact with the wall.

“Maybe that was rather crude of me to say, I apologize, Supreme Leader.” He gritted his teeth at the last words he spoke. This was getting agonizing for him.

“Kylo. Call me Kylo. Or Ren. Stop calling me Supreme Leader.” He was still visibly angry, but his body language showed that he was calming down. He slumped himself in the second chair in the room and brought his hands up to run through his hair. Hux found himself wishing he could run his hands through the locks of ink-black hair he knew were silky and soft. He tried to shake of the thought as soon as it came, but failed. The man in front of him was a pit of emotion and he was falling into it.

“Kylo.” Hux said, revealing more emotion than he wished. At the sound of his name, Kylo jerked his head up and bore his eyes into Hux’s. It stirred feelings deep inside Hux’s stomach he had not felt in quite a long time, if ever. “Calm down. Please.”

Kylo’s gaze softened as Hux spoke. He was clearly affected by the emotion in the general’s soft but assertive command. “Hux, you are not the only one dying to be loved.” After he spoke, Kylo stood once again and made his way toward the door. He pushed the button and it hissed opened. He turned to Hux again. “General, I’d like you on the bridge in ten minutes with a status update on the repairs of the Supremacy and any updates on the location of the remaining resistance.” With that, Kylo was out of the room, leaving Hux in a stunned silence, unsure of what to do with intimate information he just received.

He sat in the silence of his office, feeling the slight buzzing of the ion engines that was ever present from due to the size of the massive Stardestroyer. It was not often he was glad for the noise in the background, but his thoughts would have been too loud for his liking if he did not have the buzzing to distract him. Though most nights, he missed the peace and quiet of being on planet, especially his home of Arkanis. It was peaceful planet, with constant rains, which used to soothe Hux to sleep when he was a child. Until going to the academy, of course.

His shock at Kylo’s bluntness turned quickly into anger at the realization of how much Kylo might have seen in his mind. How dare Ren use emotions found buried deep in Hux’s mind against him in a selfish effort to get off. Hux found himself fuming, similarly to have Ren was just moments ago in the office. Though, Hux could control his emotions a million times better than Kylo Ren; he refused to have anyone be able to clearly see what he was feeling. Outwards emotions of that caliber could be dangerous in his position.

He spent a moment calming himself down, thinking of the report he was about to give the Supreme Nerfherder. The Supremacy was still in need of certain parts only available in the Kuat system, which would require an unfortunate negotiating of prices with the Kuati. It was never a pleasurable task and Hux knew it would mean going planet-side, which was the only benefit of it.

Hux took one more moment to straighten his overcoat, which he knew was still perfect since he hadn’t done anything to wrinkle it. He was just stalling. Once he was satisfied enough with the state of his dress, he made he was out of his office. As he walked toward the window, where Kylo was standing, his heels clicked sharply on the pristine floors. The sound gave him more confidence than he truly felt.

As he approached Kylo, he cleared his throat, to alert him of his presence, though, he knew Kylo was aware he was there. Kylo always knew when he was there or even when he was approaching. It grated on Hux’s nerves immensely. Taking his usual place at the window, he clasped his hands together at his back in parade rest. For a moment, Kylo said nothing, not even glancing at Hux to acknowledge that he was even there. Hux took the moment to observe the stoic look on the Supreme Leaders face.

Anyone who just took a glance at Kylo would probably not linger their attention on his face, due to the harsh expression he tended to wear. Though, Hux saw through the persona he tried to create. He saw the soft lines of Kylo’s feature, the fullness and plush of his lips even when they were pressed tightly together, the warmth of his eyes through the cool glare he shot at most people. There was no denying that Kylo Ren was an impossibly beautiful man, and Hux felt the stirred in his abdomen, similar to what he had felt the previous night. He attempted to shake away the sensation, turning to focus his attention at the wreckage of the ship just outside the window.

“Status, please, general.” He heard rumble from the man next to him. His voice shook Hux to the core. He felt undone by three simple words.

He gave no outward appearance of how Kylo had actually affected him as he remained collected and gave his report. It took him a few moments and he realized most of the details of the ships progress were irrelevant to Kylo but he recited his report perfectly, ending with the issue of needing to go negotiate with the Kuati for certain parts they needed. Once he had finished, he shifted his eyes to peer at Kylo without turning his head. Kylo had remained just as stoic.

“Is the Kuat system the only place we can obtain this specific part?” Kylo asked after a moment.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. The Kuat Drive Yards have been the lead manufacturer of these starships since the Imperial era. They specifically worked with Snoke to create the tech require on the Supremacy.” Hux tilted his chin toward the window, curling his lip in disgust at the thought of Snoke.

The change in demeanor seemed to catch Kylo’s attention, as he now turned to face Hux. “How long do you expect these negotiations to take place?” He stared at Hux so intently, Hux felt the urge to stare back at him with the same fervor. He resisted the urge, remaining composed as always, continuing to stare at the wreckage.

“I believe we could come to terms with them after, maybe, two weeks. They are not aggressive negotiators but we did just finish several starships within the last quarter cycle. They may not be pleased about that, though, it is a consequence of the business they deal in.” Hux then turned to face him. “I could be gone by the end of day, if required. We do not want to delay this.”

“We will leave at 1600.” And with the Kylo turned on his heel and stalked off the bridge, leaving Hux speechless.

_We._ Hux thought to himself. Had he heard right? Did the dear Supreme Leader mean to say _we_? Did that mean Kylo Ren would be accompanying him off planet to Kuat to preform negotiations for several weeks? He groaned internally, replaying the conversation in his head several times. He peered down at the comm on his wrist, which had a small digital clock on it. It read as 1000 hours. Another two standard hours until his shift on the bridge would be taken over by Captain Peavey. He imagined this would be the longest shift of his life, as he thought over how the trip was going to go with Kylo.

He ended up being proven wrong, as the minutes flew by and suddenly Peavey was on deck, coming to stand next to him, giving a lazy salute. The laziness and blatant disrespect that Peavey gave Hux was starting to rub Hux the wrong way. This was most likely something that would need to be addressed at a later date. He was sure the man was jealous of the rank Hux had achieved in such short time, and Hux assumed he was also aware of the manner in which he rose to power. Peavey had served the Empire, much like his father, during its reign, but Peavey had never made it higher through the ranks than the position of Captain, which he still held.

“Captain.” Hux spat out as he turned with more flare than usual and departed from the deck. The heels of his boots clicked on the recently polished durasteel floors as he made his way through the corridors. The sound commanded attention from those in his path, and all officers would turn and nod in respect as Hux walked toward to his quarters. When he got to the doors, he removed a glove to place a hand on the scanner. The doors slid open with a hiss and closed behind him as he stepped in.

He leaned back on the door with a sigh and removed the other glove. He closed his eyes from a second to try to rid himself of the pressure the lights in the room were causing in head. Once he came to his sense, he opened his eyes, only to be met with Kylo fucking Ren standing in the middle of his living quarters, holding something orange and fluffy. Hux blinked several times, hoping it was just an image his mind was conjuring, but each time he reopened his eyes, the large man was still there. Not only was he there, but he was smirked and holding Millicent.

“You have a cat?” His quiet deep voice rumbled through the room.

“For fucks sake, Ren.” Hux sighed and pushed himself off the door. He strode past Kylo, threw he gloves on the table next to the small couch, and then as gracefully as he could manage, plopped himself down into one of the cushions.

“What?” Kylo asked, sounding genuinely oblivious.

“You cannot just fucking appear in my rooms. It is a massive invasion of privacy. And yes, her name is Millicent and why she is letting you near her, I have no idea. She hates people.” Hux closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his head suddenly worse.

“She is particular, but as a force user, I’m able to show her I won’t harm her or harm you.” Kylo sat on the edge of the couch, still holding a new purring Millie.

“Harm me?” Hux opened his eyes and stared at Kylo.

“Of course, you are her person. She protects you, in her eyes.” Kylo used on his large fingers to gently massage the area of fur between the cat’s eyes. She responded to his touch by closing her eyes and rubbing her head into his touch. The visual of the massive man that was Kylo Ren, holding a kitten in his arms to gently, petting her with one finger was so amusing, Hux began laughing quite audibly. His laughing earned a smile from Kylo.

“I didn’t realize you laughed, general.”

“I do a great many things you do not know, Ren.” Hux had stopped laughing, but remained smiling now. It was a pleasant feeling to smile this way. Smiling and laughing were not something he did often, as he generally had no reason to. Rarely did an officer on deck tell a good enough joke to merit anyone laughing. Maybe a brief smile or exhaling through his nose, but never a full laugh or a genuine smile.

“Oh really, general?” A smile played on Kylo’s lips as well. A suggestive smile, at that. Hux would have to shut this down immediately.

“Yes.” He gave a short answered and controlled his expression once again. He knew the sudden change would most likely piss Ren off, but he would rather deal with an angry man than have this lead down a dark, uncharted path.

“You need to stop thinking so loud, Hux. It’s quite annoying after a while.” Ren remained amused, which Hux had no response to. He had always prided himself on being able to control his thoughts around the force sensitive individuals around him, but ever since the intimate moment they shared, he could not seem to get a grip.

“It’s not shame, Hux. You just need to admit that you are shaken.” Kylo relaxed further into the couch, slumping lazily, and Millie readjusted herself so she was curled into a ball on his large chest. Hux felt his insides churn at the domesticity of the sight. It was both appealing and appalling.

“I will admit nothing to you, Ren. And I do not appreciate you barging into my _private_ quarters and stealing the affection of my cat.” Hux glared at him now, feeling slightly betrayed that his cat had made herself to comfortable with him.

Kylo let out a hearty laugh at Hux. It was a pleasant sound. “Hux, is this ever going to stop? Are you ever going to explain, rationally, why you are being this way about our situation?” He sounded serious, but showed no signs of anger, which surprised Hux.

“And what situation are we in, Kylo?” The use of his first name was beginning to become far too familiar with Hux. He knew it was intimate to call him Kylo, but the name felt so right rolling off his tongue, like it belonged only for Hux to say. The idea of him being the only one to call him Kylo stirred the already present heat in his belly. It bothered him that this man could both irritate and arouse him at the same time.

“Damn you, Hux. Just admit you have feelings, for once in your damn life. Pull the rod out of your ass and admit to me, you want me the way I want you.” The blunt, amused attitude Kylo still held had finally gotten on Hux’s last nerve and he snapped.

Hux stood abruptly and walked over to where Kylo was seated. He removed Millie from the man gently, and then grabbed Kylo’s collar, not to gently, and pulled him up. This move seemed to change Kylo’s demeanor from amused to stoic in a matter of seconds.

Hux did not relent his grip on the man. He stared daggers into Kylo’s deep, brown eyes as he began to speak, nearly spitting at Kylo. “Does it make you feel more powerful to know that your dear, rabid cur of a general wants to fuck you, Ren? Is this how you want to rule, gaining loyalty through these means?” He let out a shaky sigh, letting his anger get the best of him. Hux felt the pushing of invisible fingers making their way up his neck, slowly wrapping around, though there was not pressure of choking.

“Release me, immediately, general.” Kylo’s voice rumbled and Hux felt it, being pressed against his. The sound went straight to his cock. He released the hold on Kylo’s collar but made no move to retreat from his spot. Kylo released the invisible hold he had on Hux. “If you think for one moment that this is purely about fucking, you are surely mistaken.” Hux felt the anger radiating off of Kylo, which proved to only heighten his own anger.

“Then why? Why did you get me drunk? Why are you in my chambers? Why are you accompanying me to Kuat? Just fucking tell me. What damn game are you playing at, Ren?” Hux demanded, nearly shouting in his face.

Kylo responded to the question by closing the distance between them with a messy and heated kiss. Against his better judgment, Hux did not jerk back from the kiss, instead he pressed further into Kylo, even reaching his hand up, taking a fistful of Kylo’s hair and pulling. Kylo responded to the act with a satisfied groan into Hux’s mouth. The sound once again went straight down to Hux’s now nearly fully erect cock. He pushed against Kylo, so that he could feel his erection against his hip.

Kylo, who had wrapped his hands around Hux’s waist, pulled slightly away from the kiss to catch his breath. He kept his grip on Hux, just in case he tried to pull away, which he didn’t this time. Instead, he pressed his forehead against Kylo’s as he caught his own breath as well. It was silent all around them, as they listened to each other breathing for a moment. Kylo moved one of his massive hands up to cup the side of Hux’s face, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb along Hux’s high cheek bones. “Hux.” He spoke in a rough voice, which pulled at Hux’s heart. “I do not want to just fuck. I want, no I _need_ , more than that.”

Hux used the hand in Kylo’s hair to smooth the hair he had messed up, as he thought for a second over Kylo’s words. “Have you always been interested in men?” Hux asked, unsure, in that moment, of what else to say.

Kylo shifted slightly, gripping Hux by the waist again, then angling himself to fall back onto the couch. As he went down, he pulled Hux with him. Now, Hux was straddled on his lap, as he leaned back onto the couch. Hux shifted himself over Kylo’s hips to position himself more comfortably. Kylo’s hands remained at Hux’s waist, but he began to use his thumbs to rub circles over Hux’s hips. Hux had moved his hands to be wrapped around Kylo’s neck.

“I have had a physical interested in men since I can remember. Though, I have never been with one.” Kylo looked down, appearing to be slightly ashamed.

Hux was thrown by the response, slightly. He had met many men who preferred men, and most of them were quite sexually active. “So you have only been with women?” Hux stroked the back of Kylo’s head gingerly.

“Hux,” Kylo looked up, meeting Hux’s eyes. There was an emotion there Hux did not recognize, which shook him to his core. “I have not been with anyone before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for virgin Kylo and experienced Hux!   
> Are you ready for Hux's reaction?! Cause same! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! I do hope at least one person loves this as much as I do, and of course, comments and kudos are more than welcome! Let me know what you think, good or bad!


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I absolutely suck at updating, I just get so busy with real life. But I threw myself into writing over the weekend so I have several more prewritten chapters. I will try my damnedest to update every other day. 
> 
> So here was go with some virgin Kylo confession and some smutty smut. Also, Hux is starting to accept his feelings. Like real feelings. Poor him.

            Hux blinked rapidly for a moment, sitting in stunned silence. Had he heard correctly? Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knights of Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, had just confessed to being a virgin. His continued silence must have agitated Kylo, who gripped Hux in an attempt to lift the general off his lap. Hux, coming back to reality, kept himself firmly planted on Kylo’s lap by gripping Kylo’s broad shoulders. It was a small effort to show him that he was not planning on leaving.

            Kylo let out a shaky sigh. “You’re not going to laugh…” He hesitated a moment, continuing not to look Hux in the eyes.

            “Why the hell would I laugh at you, Ren?” Hux took his thumb and index finger to tilt Ren’s face up. He was met with the man’s large, sad molten brown eyes. The vulnerability in his gaze stirred something in Hux, and it was not in his groin. It was in his heart. He realized he felt something for this man beneath him, more than just pure, carnal lust. How unfortunate.

            Kylo said nothing in response to Hux’s question; he just continued to stare at Hux. It took a moment for him to realize that he was most likely projecting his thoughts again. His first instinct was to climb off Kylo and retreat, tell him to bugger off, but that was overtaken by the need to be with this man.

            “Are you in my head, Ren?” Hux’s voice came out more gentle than intended. He gave himself a mental kick in the face.

            “I told you, you think too loud, general.” Kylo’s voice rumbled through his chest as usual. The feeling of it against Hux’s own chest was thrilling. “Why are you still here, Hux?” Kylo kept his grip firm on Hux’s hips.

            “Celibacy is no reason for shame, Ren. Though, I am curious as to… well, why?” Hux spoke as controlled as he could, trying to tamper down the urge to sink to his knees in front of this man.

            Kylo took a deep breath and let out long sigh before beginning his explanation. “Well, as you may know, I trained my entire childhood and into my teens years to become a Jedi. I was a student at Skywalker’s academy since the age of six. As our master, he was quite strict in staying as true to the teachings of the Jedi as possible, including celibacy. Boys and girls there slept separately and there was little time to socialize. I left there, with a handful of others, at the age of seventeen, to join Snoke. When we began to train under him, he was just as strict. Though, not about sex, but about relationships. Sith forbade attachments. They believed that attachments would make them weak. Sex leads to attachments, most of the time, therefore, once again, we were separated and forbidden from fraternizing. Snoke was attempting to breed a new era of Sith. Though, there were some who disobeyed, but I never did. I wanted so bad to be a master of my own. Be stronger than the rest.” Kylo paused a moment to look at Hux, who was focused intently on him. He continued. “Of course I had opportunity, but if I were to disobey, I would need a better reason than what was presented to me. It took a few years to realize that it was irrelevant, but by then I had alienated myself from my knights and the potential to be…intimate.”

            “Surely you could have had anyone you wanted?” Hux asked, thoughtfully.

            “Maybe.” Kylo looked down once again. “But by that point, I had too much power, I had status, and everybody wanted to use me in one way or another. I have not let myself have connections since then. And I will not buy…that.”

            Hux nodded at what Kylo had been saying, thoughtfully, but a horrible thought struck him as Kylo finished. Only several years’ prior had Hux used those means to rise in station. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, which he tried, unsuccessfully, to shake off. He was glad the notion to attempt to use Kylo is such a way had never crossed his mind before, as he could only imagine the repercussions of such act. The thought of Kylo being used and abused made Hux feel flushed with anger. These feelings were getting tiresome.

            If this had been any other casual affair for Hux, he would have left immediately. He much preferred men with experience, though he was not opposed to virgins. However, that was not the issue. The issue was the strong emotional connection Kylo clearly had towards sex. That was not usually preferable in his encounters. But Hux had to admit, even to himself, that this was not his usual type of liaison. He had, much to his dismay, formed his own emotional connection in this situation, to this man, and that scared him even more. He was not the kind of man to have these feelings, as he had been repressing them for nearly fifteen years.

            “Hux. If you are going to leave, do it now, before something bad happens.” Kylo’s voice was low and controlled.

            “And what bad things would happen, Ren?” Hux asked, sounding snide.

            “You will find yourself in a situation neither of us could ever truly make it out of.” Though he sounded vaguely threatening, Kylo moved his large hands up Hux’s body, feeling the shape of his back through the thick overcoat Hux wore.

            Hux suddenly felt very overdressed and moved his hands to shrug the heavy overcoat from his skinny shoulders and toss it, as gently as possible, onto one of the cushions next to them. This action earned him a shaky sigh from Kylo, who placed his hands back on Hux’s back and immediately pulled the smaller man in for a heated kiss. Hux leaned into him, returning the kiss with equal fervor. It appeared as if the conversation was over for now.

            Hux’s current position was most ideal for him in a moment like this, as he liked to be on top and in control of the pace of the moment. Kylo was pliant beneath his more experience hands, which had begun to roam over the large expanse of Kylo’s chest, feeling the hard muscles of his pecs beneath the tight black tank top he was wearing. He rubbed his hands over the man’s pecs and up over his shoulders, bringing himself close, deepening the kiss. Kylo began to fumble his large hands over Hux’s belt and tunic. It was endearing to feel him struggling and he finally gave up after a third failed attempt. As Hux was about to reach down and do it himself, he felt the belt loosening itself, which he gathered was Kylo using the force. When they finally broke the kiss to take a breath, Kylo made quick work of the rest of Hux’s belt and tunic, sliding it off and throwing it on the other cushion with Hux’s overcoat. This left Hux only in his white under shirt.

            Next to Kylo, he suddenly felt slightly self-conscious about his body. Not that he was unattractive, but Kylo was rather large and Hux overcompensated for his smaller from with the structure and layers of his uniform. Here was now, pale, freckly, and skinny, against Kylo, who was white as milk and more broad than any man Hux had ever been with, or imagined of being with. And he had quite the imagination. As he was admiring Kylo’s body, he brought his hands up and rubbed Kylo’s large biceps, making the man shiver beneath him. His thoughts wandered from the man’s broad form and how he wanted to taste every inch of his skin, to how big he must be _everywhere_. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, which caught Kylo’s attention. He quirked an eyebrow as he watched Hux touch him, but made no move to go any further.

            “What do you want, Lord Ren?” Hux asked, trailing his index finger up Kylo’s left shoulder, up to where his scar met his neck. He wanted to trace the length of the scar but refrained. For now.

            “For you to stop calling me Ren, first of all.” Kylo rolled his eyes. “It’s a title, not a name, _Armitage_.” The side of his lips twitched up as he spoke Hux’s first name as dramatically as he could.

            Hux chuckled, feeling slightly out of place by the casual atmosphere the conversation had taken. He was not opposed to it, though. Actually, he found he rather liked being able to be at ease around someone. He would go through the majority of his day maintaining the dignity of the general persona he had adopted. Rarely had he been able to let his guard down enough to joke and talk with other officers. And even more rarely did he straddle men without intention of fucking them. He felt content in the current position and would not mind just continuing to talk to Kylo in this manner. Though, as he was already aroused, and would definitely not mind going further.

            Kylo, sensing his mood, moved his hands, which had been resting on Hux’s hips, up to the hem of Hux’s tank top and slid his hands under. He hesitated for a moment, just feeling the bare skin against his palms, before he lifted the shirt over Hux’s head. This motion brought back the intensity of the moment return and Hux rushed to meet his mouth with Kylo’s in another eager and wanting kiss. Their lips moved together in beautiful tandem, perfectly aware of what the other wanted.

            Hux tugged at Kylo’s lower lip with his teeth as he laced his slim fingers through Kylo’s dark locks of hair. Kylo moaned into Hux’s mouth, gripping his hips tighter and pulling him forward to grind down on his groin. Hux gasped at the friction of them pressed together this way. He began to move his kissing down Kylo’s neck, licking and nipping at the flesh as he worked his way down. When he got to where Kylo’s tank top started, he brought he hands down from Kylo’s hair to make quick work of removing the man’s shirt. Once he had the shirt off, he looked down to admire the milky white skin again. He was definitely pleased with his decision in this moment, seeing how smooth and broad the man beneath him was.

            He continued kissing Kylo’s neck while running his hands over the man’s chest, finding his nipples. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over them, causing Kylo to buck under him. The motion of him bucking up caused their crotches to rub together harder with the most delicious friction. Needing more of that feeling, Hux began to move his hips forwards, backwards and in circles as he kissed Kylo’s neck. The man beneath him was writhing, holding Hux’s hips lightly and bucking his own up rhythmically against Hux.

            The overwhelming urge to see Kylo naked finally took over Hux, so he stopped the gyrating on Kylo for the moment and got to his feet, pulling Kylo up as well. Looking him in the eyes briefly, he smiled at the man, before sinking to his knees in front of him. Kylo must not have seen this coming, as he sucked in a large breath. He let it out shakily as Hux reached for the fastening of his pants. Hux undid them quickly and yanked them down, revealing, of course, black briefs. He hooked his thumbs into those as well and pulled them down, both pants and briefs hitting the floor at once.

             Much to his delight, he was correct in his assumption of Kylo’s cock. His large length stood proud and erect in front of Hux’s face, which now wore a mischievous smile. Hux rose slowly, ghosting the tips of his finger along Kylo’s skin as he stood to look the man in the eye once more. When their gazes met, something in the air shifted. Hux was aware there was no more hesitation from the man; he felt a confidence emanating from the man in front of him. It dawned on him that Kylo was projecting his feelings onto Hux, to make the man aware of how serious he was about this. The realization nearly took Hux’s breath away.

            Kylo smiled a half smirk at Hux and then grabbed the smaller man’s narrow hips, pulling him in closer as he gave him another heated kiss. This time it was brief, as Kylo broke it to turn Hux and push him onto the couch behind them. As soon as Hux hit the cushion, Kylo was on the floor, kneeling between Hux’s legs. All the blood in Hux’s body flowed south at the sight of the Supreme Leader on his knees, readying to suck his cock. He moaned at the sight. Kylo kept smiling that devious smile as he undid Hux’s trousers, sliding them and his briefs as well down, leaving Hux completely exposed to him. Hux shuddered as the cold, sterile are of the ship hit his skin.

            He realized Kylo was taking a moment to stare at his cock, which should have made him feel self-conscious but it actually made him feel more empowered. Though he was not as massive as Kylo, Hux was proud of himself. He was nowhere near small and he maintained his curly ginger locks in a tight and trim style around the base of his member. He was more length than girth, in a good way; Kylo, thank whatever gods were looking down on them, had a significant amount both. Snapping out of whatever trance he had been in, Kylo moved his hands up Hux’s legs, over his knees and rubbed over his thighs. He seemed to hesitate a moment before reaching for Hux’s cock.

            Before he reached Hux, he spread his finger in the coarse hair at the base. The proximity of the man’s large hand to his cock made Hux suck in a breath. He did not release it until Kylo had his hand gently wrapped around the base and giving Hux a small tug. He let out the breath he had been holding all at once and shakily. It had been some time since he had been touch, and the first time he had been touched by someone he felt more than just lust for. It was overwhelming and he felt himself being pushed over an invisible edge, losing control.

            Kylo, feeling more confident, began to stroke languidly. It was slow and tortuous and the most glorious thing Hux had ever felt. It was a simple touch but it was more about the man giving it. He was aware had no experience with anyone else and it felt somewhat meaningful to Hux that Kylo was giving before receiving. He moaned as Kylo stroke him up and down, gaining a little more confidence was every sound Hux was making.

            “Hux. You are enchanting.” Kylo breathed against Hux’s thigh.

            Hux, who had been completely relaxed, tensing under Kylo’s delicate hand. He sat up straighter on the couch, moving Kylo’s hand away from him. “What?” Hux sounded wrecked. Neve in his life had someone complimented him in such a way. Though it was a simple phrase, it was the most intimate thing he had ever heard. With other, he had been _sexy_ or _hot_ or _good enough._ Never had he been anything meaningful.

            Overcome with emotions, Hux dropped to the floor on his knees to join Kylo. When they were both knelt, facing each other, Hux cupped the sides of Kylo’s face with both hands and drew him in close. He did not kiss him immediately, taking a moment to study the expression on Kylo’s face. It was so pure, seductive and downright mesmerizing.

            “You are going to slowly kill me, Kylo.” Hux said, attempting to steady his voice, though failing miserably. He knew he sounded a mess. In this moment, with this man, he was a mess. And he did not want to be anywhere else, with anyone else.

            “No one will ever want you the way I do, Hux. No one will ever have you again the way I will. No one.” Kylo’s deep voice rumbled through his broad chest, just the way Hux likes. This time was different though. Behind these words was raw emotion. Hux knew that what he said was true. Hux knew that after being with this man he could never be anyone else’s. And he would be lying if he said that thought wasn’t the most arousing one he has ever had. Hux could not hold back any longer.

            He took Kylo’s mouth roughly with his own, not holding back any emotions he had begun to felt. He poured all the lust, admiration and attraction into this one kiss and was met with equal passion from Kylo. Not wanting to break the kiss, but need to touch him, Hux reached down, trailing his hand down Kylo’s navel to the small line of hair leading down to his pubic region. Hux raked his fingers through the hair there, as Kylo did to him, and then gripped the man’s cock loosely. Kylo groaned into Hux’s mouth and bit down on his lips in response to Hux’s hand around his length. Hux tugged gently on Kylo, eliciting delicious sounds as he did so.

            Knowing he wanted to taste Kylo, he broke from the man’s mouth, but continued to kiss him down his neck and onto his chest. “Couch. Now.” Hux spoke in breaths. Kylo did as he was told, getting up and sitting on the couch. “Lay back.” Hux commanded, pushing at Kylo’s broad chest as he got between the man’s legs. Kylo laid back and Hux resumed kissing the expanse of his chest. Once his lips met Kylo’s nipple, the man beneath him sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered. Hux smiled against his skin and used his tongue to circle the man’s nipple several times, bringing his hand up to rub the pad of his thumb against the other one. His other hand had reached down to stroke Kylo more.

            Hux finally ceased his assault on Kylo’s nipples, bringing his kisses further down across Kylo’s abdomen. He paused briefly to appreciate the body beneath him. Everything about Kylo was hard and soft at the same time. He was in shape, all hard muscle but covered in the softest skin Hux had felt. It was intoxicating.

            When he finally descending far enough down, he removed his hand from Kylo’s cock, intending to replace it with his mouth. He positioned himself more comfortably between Kylo’s legs and brought his face down to his length. Before this moment, Hux had rarely preferred to give oral pleasure, but he could not think of anything else he wanted to do. The idea of taking Kylo’s sizeable cock in his mouth made him even harder. Before he began, he took one last look up at Kylo, who was staring down at Hux in amazement. It was the last bit of encouragement Hux needed.

            He began by trailing his tongue along the length of his cock, from base to tip. He then trailed it around the tip, before taking it in his mouth. Just the head was enough to stretch Hux’s lips in the most appealing way. He started there, sucking for a moment, taking in the sounds Kylo was making. He knew Kylo had never had this before, but he did not realize how loud the man would be. It was arousing to hear he was causing such pleasure. He sunk down further on Kylo’s cock, as far as he could; he could not take Kylo’s entire length.

            As he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head up and down, Kylo’s hand came down to the back of Hux’s head, pushing himself slightly further into Hux’s mouth with the action. Normally, Hux would have swatted another man’s hand away for down that, but he eagerly took more of Kylo in his mouth. Kylo stayed his hand on Hux’s head, trying not to push any further but curling his fingers as much as he could in Hux’s ginger locks. Hux moaned around Kylo’s cock. He continued, and even brought his hand up to the base to stroke as he sucked.

            Kylo was bucking up beneath him and hitting the back of Hux’s throat, causing Hux to make small noises each time he did it. Hux was not complaining, though. It was by far the most erotic oral pleasure Hux had ever given before. Even for himself, as well.

            “Hux, I’m close.” Kylo’s strained to speak, sounding positively wrecked. Hux did not cease in his movements. In fact, he picked up the pace, using his tongue to circle Kylo’s cock for more stimulation. This must have been the push Kylo needed, as he stiffened even more in Hux’s mouth. His let out a strangled moan as he released into Hux’s mouth. Hux used his hand to work Kylo through his orgasm, swallowing him down as he finished. Once Kylo was done, Hux withdrew from him with a wet sound. He sat up between Kylo’s legs and looked down at the large man.

            Kylo had thrown his arm over his face and was breathing heavily. He must have sensed Hux staring at him, as he lifted his arm to look at him. Hux smiled a small smile and licked the remainder of Kylo’s release from his lips, showing Kylo he enjoyed the taste of him. Kylo groaned loudly and replaced his arm over his eyes. Hux laughed a true and genuine laugh at Kylo’s reaction. He saw Kylo smiling and felt to rise and fall of his chest as he laughed.

            Hux lowered himself down, laying on Kylo, to rest his chin on his chest and stare up the man. Kylo moved his arm away again and opened his eyes to look down at Hux. They remained smiling at each other for a moment.

            “Well, how was that, Lord Ren? Your first blowjob?” Hux asked, lightly. He brought his finger up to trail lazily along the ridge between Kylo’s pecs.

            “Fucking amazing, Hux. I can’t imagine a better feeling than that.” Kylo sighed contently.

            “Oh, just you wait, dear. There are so many more amazing things I can show you.” Hux scooted himself up to kiss Kylo’s lips lightly. There was more affection in this kiss than any other. It was not driven by pure lust, but feelings. Hux was starting to not hate feeling feelings.

            When they parted, Kylo looked longingly at Hux. Okay, maybe Hux was not alright with all of these feelings, as he was suddenly overwhelmed. Kylo’s expression soon changed though, as he felt Hux’s still erect cock brush against him. Before he could register what was happening, Hux was flipped over onto his back and Kylo was kneeling between his legs this time.

            “Now, I may not be as good as you, Hux, but I can see in your mind and know exactly what you want.” Kylo’s voice was even huskier than normal, if that was possible, as he spoke. He smiled and lowered his mouth to Hux’s cock, immediately taking his length down. Hux shuddered and moaned loudly. It was exactly what he needed. Kylo bobbed his head up and down. Hux reached down with both hands and laced his fingers through Kylo’s hair. He used the grip he had to control the speed of Kylo’s mouth. He started slowly, pushing and pulling on Kylo, who graciously did as he was expected. Hux had begun to jerk his hips up, matching the rhythm of Kylo’s mouth. He leaned his head back and let out a strangled moan, as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Kylo’s throat repeatedly. “Kylo. Close.” Hux managed a warning, expecting Kylo to finish him with his hand.

            That did not happen. Kylo kept his mouth around Hux’s cock and continued to allow Hux to control his movements. Hux was not complaining and Kylo’s willingness to take his released only pushed him even further. It was not long before Hux felt his balls tightening up and his release spurting from him into Kylo’s waiting mouth. He groaned loudly as Kylo sucked him through his release, taking him till the very end. He came off of Hux with a raunchy _pop_ sound that made Hux shudder.

            Hux remained on his back, unsure if he could move after that. He could have sworn that his legs had become liquid and if he tried to move he would fall to the floor in a pool of pure exhaustion and pleasure. He closed his eyes and smiled up toward the ceiling. As he was looking up, he felt warmth against his chest and realized it was skin. Kylo had rested his cheek on Hux’s chest. As if this situation could get any different than his normal rendezvous’, he thought to himself. He was not a person that cuddled after sex. Usually, he immediately washed up and excused himself from whatever situation he had gotten himself in.

            This time, he did not push the man with him away. He reached down and put a hand softly on Kylo’s head. They laid there in silence for what felt like hours. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but a welcome, quaint feeling after the mind exploding orgasms they had both had. Hux smiled as he twirled a lock of Kylo’s long, silky hair in his fingers. It was a mindless motion but one that felt very significant, as if that gesture changed the entire way he viewed the situation. He knew from that moment, that gesture, that the man lying on his chest was undeniably his. And that he belonged to him as well.

            _Well, shit._ Hux thought, smile still plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and leaves kudos! As always I appreciate comments, good or bad, honestly! Please let my know what you think and if you love it or absolutely hate it!
> 
> Love you, sweet honey bees!<333


	4. It Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a wee bit shorter than the previous ones, but it is a sweet one. Enjoy the small amount of fluff I threw in. I think that it may be few and far between.

They lay on Hux’s couch, naked and completely spent from their passion. It was honestly a blissful feeling, one Hux had never let himself enjoy before. He never let himself dwell on the feelings one got after sex, never feeling the drive that hormones gave people to want to remain in the arms or presence of their partner. He understood now though, as he wanted nothing more in the world to remain here, with Kylo’s head resting on his abdomen, feeling the warmth of the man against the length of his body.

            The feeling of Kylo’s breath on his skin gave him goosebumps, sending a thrill through his body. He smiled, against his better judgment, as he twirled the man’s hair around his finger, enjoying the soft, silky length. Kylo’s hair was long, unlike the military men that Hux had previously been with, never having the opportunity to really enjoy something like this. He found he liked the length, wrapping a strand around his finger, combing through the man’s locks, and gripping it in his hand as Kylo’s mouth wrapped around his cock. At that last thought, he felt himself twitch, though he knew he did not have the energy to go again before they would need to get up and prepare for the journey.

            “So, how was that for you?” He asked Kylo, finally breaking the silence. His hand remained on Kylo’s head, though it was resting gently instead of playing with the hair there.

            “I haven’t felt anything in the galaxy that compares to that. I never truly thought about what I was missing. And, though, you may not want to hear this, I am glad my first experience was with you, Hux.” Kylo’s voice was soft with sleep. Hux figured the man would not be speaking this way about what happened if he was not absolutely exhausted. Hell, maybe Hux would not even feel this way if he was not as tired as he was.

            “I am glad it exceeded your expectations.” Hux attempted to deadpan, but, as every other attempt he made to sound distant, he failed. How much longer would he feel the compulsive need to disguise or repress his feelings?

            “How many?” Kylo asked after a moment of silence.

            “Pardon?” Hux’s eyes shot open. If he understood the question correctly, he was quite surprised, and oddly nervous to answer.

            “How many people have you been with?” Kylo readjusted himself but did not make any move to part from Hux. Hux found he was not disappointed by this. He kept his hand placed on Kylo’s head. He wanted to resume fondling the man’s ebony locks, though he refrained for the time being.

            “Is this really something you want to know, Kylo?” Hux asked, tentatively. He knew the man had a volatile and possessive personality and that worried him. He did not want to be blamed or, even worse, shamed for the number of partners he had in the past and the object of the circumstances.

            “Yes.” That was the only response he got from Kylo.

            Hux sighed and began to mentally recount the number of affairs and dalliances he had. It began to become overwhelming when he realized the sheer number of people he had been involved with. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Well, that depends on how far I went. I have never let a man penetrate me. I have only done that to others, and that I have done with maybe six or seven men…” He hesitated before continuing. “But oral sex. I have done that with many more men. Some I can’t even remember.” He felt a pang of shame at the last sentence.

            The silence from Kylo could only be interrupted as acceptance. Hux knew that if the man was angry about this, he would be force choked against the wall. Though, that begs the question, why is Kylo Ren okay with this? Hux may not know the knight well, but he knows that he is possessive, angry, and easily jealous. That combination in tandem with the words Hux just said should set a man like him off. Hux was impressed at the calmness of Kylo.

            “Ah.” Kylo says nothing further, and begins to mindless trail his finger along Hux’s exposed hipbone. The sensation is new to Hux and he tenses beneath the man.

            “But you’ve never done _this_ with someone?” Kylo kept ghosting over Hux’s side with his fingers. Hux starts to relax under the touch, trying to calm the heat in his chest. He knew he had some sort of feeling for Kylo but he did not realize that a small, intimate, non-sexual touch could spark such a feeling inside of him. Kylo was absolutely right; he had never done this with anyone.

            “You are correct.” Hux said in a strained voice. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Kylo’s hand on him more. Kylo flattened his hand on Hux’s stomach and just held him there. It was the possessiveness Hux been imagining earlier, but it was accompanied by another feeling, one that was being projected by the man on top of him. Belonging. Not only did Hux belong to Kylo now, Kylo belonged to Hux and he was projecting that feeling into Hux as he laid there.

In response to the touch, Hux resumed his twirling of Kylo’s hair in his slender fingers. He felt his breath on his stomach as Kylo sighed at the touch. Hux reached his other hand down and pushed the hair that had fallen in front of Kylo’s eyes. This prompted Kylo to readjust slightly, so that his chin was resting gently against Hux’s abdomen and he was staring straight up into Hux’s face. Hux met the man’s deep brown eyes with his own and found himself falling deep into the pit of them. His gut coiled in response and he smiled down at the man. His smile was returned, which only furthered the physical reaction he was having. Damn you, Kylo Ren.

Kylo chuckled and Hux felt the rise and fall of the man’s chest against his legs. Hux realized Kylo must have picked up that last bit from his thoughts and frowned down at him. “Ren, I told you to stay out of my head.” Though he was being stern, he kept staring at the man and twirling his hair, so he must not have been that upset by that.

“You’ll survive, general.” Kylo tilted his head down to place a chaste kiss on Hux’s stomach, which made the muscles in that region contract slightly. The action surprised him; the intimacy of it was so subtle but so bold.

Hux cleared his throat and went to sit up. He was far too overwhelmed to continue the casual intimacy of that position. As he sat up, he reached for his wrist comm, which is when he realized the time.

“Ren! It is nearly 1500 hours. We have to be leaving in an hour.” Hux immediately stood and retrieved his clothes that were strewn on the couch haphazardly, courtesy of Kylo.

Kylo was more leisurely in his movements, sitting up slowly before making to stand. He slid his clothes on, taking his time, which proved to annoy Hux, who was frantically pulling his on. “Hux, I think the Supreme Leader would be understanding if we were just a few moments past.” He smiled lazily as he fastened his belt.

Hux, now fully clothed again, huffed in annoyance at the comment. “Do not use your new found power to abuse the system, Ren. That will only lead to your downfall.” Hux made a show of walking toward the door, in an effort to lead Kylo out. He stood for a moment, cocking his head toward the door, hoping Kylo would pick up on the silence cue.

Kylo just smile and shook his head at Hux. He made his way toward the door, stopping only to stand in front of Hux, who only looked up at him, straight-faced. Kylo surprised him once more by leaning in and kissing Hux deeply, before departing from the room. It left Hux stunned and standing in the middle of his own doorway.

            He attempts to shake off the empty feeling in his chest as he makes his way to his sleeping quarters to begin selecting clothes he required for the duration of his visit. He grabbed a trunk from his closet and quite a selection of clothing. He knew he was going to take advantage of being planet side to have some leisure time, so he made extra certain to pack non-regulated clothing. Civilian clothing. It had been many years since Hux had been down on a planet and able to dress down and explore. The idea of going on hikes through the forest, taking a datapad to read out in the trees, going to a nice homey cantina after a long day was more appealing than the trooper rations and sterile environment of the Stardestroyer they were aboard. His mind briefly wandered to Kylo and what he would look like in civilian clothing, and this thought sent his mind spiraling.

            As he placed his neatly folding clothing in his trunk, he thought about how him and Ren would spend the days on Kuat. They were planning to be there for two weeks, and if things went in their favor, negotiations would be done in merely days. The estate they were planning to stay in was a sizeable manor in the capital city of the planet, owned by the man who ran the Kuat Shipyards. It was quite an extravagant place; Hux had stayed there several times there before on multiple occasions, mostly on First Order business, though once or twice for pleasure. And it was, in fact, quite pleasurable. He smiled, recounting one of his dalliance with a mechanic he once had there. As quickly as the thought came, it left him, replaced by a wave of guilt. The guilt was a new feeling, as was everything else when it came to Kylo fucking Ren. He knew he was feeling guilty about thinking of anyone other than the nuisance of a man he was beginning to enjoy.

            He finished packing, trying to shove thoughts of Ren, or any other men, to the back of his mind. Once he had everything he planned on needing in several trunks, he used his wrist comm to summon a droid to take his belongings to the shuttle in the hangar. As he waited for the droid, he decided he needed to change his clothes, feeling like he was disheveled from earlier. He took a moment to poke around his closet before deciding to just don his usual pressed tunic and belt. Instead of a weighty overcoat, he opted for a cloak that hung comfortably on his shoulders. Before he placed on his usual First Order cap, he walked into the fresher to fix his hair, which somehow managed to mostly survive the earlier romp.

            He heard the beeping of the door, signaling the droid was here for his luggage. The door slid open with a loud hiss as the droid came in to greet him. It was not a protocol droid, with a personality, but a simple labor droid, specifically designed for purposes such as this. Hux directed the droid to luggage, which was picked up and swept out of the room with ease. Hux realized that he should most likely be on his way down to the hangar to greet Kylo, but he was suddenly feeling things. It was irritating, to say the least.

            He realized at after a moment that he was feeling apprehension about the trip to Kuat with Kylo. And it was all about Kylo. It was very odd for Hux to be worried about his personal relationships, versus that of work. Oh no, he thought the word relationship. He groaned as he took one more glance in the mirror to straighten his already perfect outfit. Alongside the nerves was now the urge to look even better because he knew Kylo was going to be there. Finally resolving to leaving, he gave Millie one last pet and then left the room. It was often difficult to leave Millicent, but he knew he had the finest officers and troopers checking up on her every once in a while.

            As he made his way through the halls, he commanded attention of everyone he passed. It was not uncommon for him, having the presence and reputation he did, for people to stare at him as he passed and with the new changes in the Order it had become even more common. Sometimes he wished he had Kylo’s ability to dip into their minds and know what they were thinking; he briefly wondered if they were insulting him, but brushed that thought off, as not to damage his ego.

            It was quite a walk from his private quarters to the hangar bay from which they were departing from, and it gave Hux plenty of time to think. He began planning the trip in his head, making mental notes about the planet and the people they would be meeting. He reminded himself to double and triple check the itinerary on his datapad once he boarded the shuttle. It would be a consuming way to spend his time so he was not tempted to spend the entire time yearning for Kylo, which he was trying desperately to stop himself from doing.

            Since Kylo had left his room, he had felt a sort of strange loneliness he had never experienced before. This whole ordeal was a situation he had never experienced before and the uncertainty made his nerves stand on edge. It would be easier if Kylo was just like everyone else, so Hux could casual or not so casually back away from the situation, like he always did. Not only did he fear for his life if he ended things in his usual manner, but he found he did not want to. The thought of spending a day without the insufferable man was worse than the idea of spending a day with him. It was unsettling to Hux.

            As he approached the hangar, he heard several female officers giggling down an empty corridor. As he passed, he heard a brief part of their conversation. “Did you see the cape too? Ever since he lost the mask, I can’t stop myself from staring.” The woman straightened to stand at attention when they saw Hux standing at the end of the hall listening to them. He gave them a quick salute, which they returned immediately.

            “At ease, ladies.” He gave them a brief smile as he walked away. He knew exactly who they were talking about and he felt a jolt of excited as he was about to enter the hangar, anticipating Kylo to be dressed formally, looking fantastic.

            The sight was even more breathtaking than Hux had imagine. When he entered the hangar, he saw the Supreme Leader standing at the platform of the shuttle waiting for him. Though, instead of his usual all black robes, he was sporting a new outfit. He kept the usual black tunic and pants, but the belt he donned was embroidered with gold trim, the underside of his cape was a blood red and where the cape clasped against his left shoulder, creating an uneven but aesthetic lay across his shoulders, was pinned with a gold First Order insignia clasp. Half of the man’s ink black hair was pulled to the top of his head in a tight top knot. Hux was taken aback at the professional but aesthetic direction Kylo had taken with his new clothing as Supreme Leader. It was just enough of his usual clothing that he remained rugged looking and the gold and red touches were subtle enough to not attract attention.

            Except Hux’s attention. He could not pull his eyes away from Kylo. His mind was full of images of pulling Kylo into a nearby storage closest, ripping all those new clothes off and taking him then and there. A brief idea of just taking him in front of everyone crossed his mind, before being painfully wretched away by Kylo delving into his mind. He shot daggers at the man, who just responded with a half smirk _. This man is going to be the absolute death of me_ , he thought to himself as he boarded the shuttle, passing Kylo without a second look.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one. I liked the sweet moment between the two of them and Hux and his feelings again!  
> The next chapter will definitely be longer and saucier, because that's definitely what I'm here for! 
> 
> Thank you to any and all who have read this and are loving it as much as me and I truly appreciate any comments you may have. Kudos are definitely welcome and also appreciated.
> 
> Love you my honeybees!<3


	5. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.   
> I have been meaning to update for the last two months, but, sadly, I have been going through a divorce and my life has been in a weird funk and for a long time I lost the desire to write.   
> I finally found my motivation and drive, rediscovered my love for my baby boys, and, while it is not the saucy update I wanted it to be, it is something I really enjoyed writing.

            As he strode aboard the shuttle with false confidence, he ignored the hot sensation of Kylo’s eyes on him. He knew that if he met his eyes, his resolve to ignore the man would be weakened by those damn cow eyes he had, and that would just not do. Instead, Hux’s gaze wandered to the giant atrocity of machinery that was Kylo’s personal Upsilon-class command shuttle. Much to his dismay, Hux truly did appreciate the fine ship and its regal beauty; he was mostly bothered that his own command shuttle was not nearly as grand as this one. That was Snoke’s doing, he presumed. Snoke had tended to keep Hux on just a long enough leash to make him feel free but knew when to tug the general back to him. Hux felt a stab of regret in his chest from not killing the creature himself. Shoving away the feelings, he made his way into the cockpit of the shuttle.

            The shuttle was spacious on the inside for a transport shuttle. It was able to hold approximately five people, which included the pilot and co-pilot, who were already seated, prepared the ship for departure. Hux took his usual seat on the right, on the wall behind the co-pilot, directly across from Kylo’s seat. The man had followed Hux on board and they sat down at the same time and Hux finally dared to look at the man.

            Kylo was not looking at Hux, but ahead toward the controls of the ship, looking, what could only be described as longingly, at them. Hux wondered if maybe Kylo would rather pilot his own ship, which intrigued him. He knew that Kylo was an excellent pilot, as he had several of his own personal ships, including his TIE-Silencer and the personal shuttle, but he never thought someone of Kylo’s status would want to pilot his own ships. It brewed another feeling in Hux’s chest, one Hux was slightly more familiar with. Admiration.

            The more he thought about it, the more he drew a comparison in his mind between Kylo Ren and both his personal ships. Obviously, the colors chosen were black, which represents not only Kylo’s wardrobe choices, but also his personality. The man was a dark, mysterious, enigma of a person. Hux did not fully understand his life, the Force, or really anything about this man. This shuttle in particular was quite ostentatious much like the man who owned it. It’s large wingspan being excessive, though it had its benefit, was too much for Hux’s liking, as he preferred sleek and effective machinery. He had to admit that its features and aesthetic fit Kylo very well.

            As his minds drifted from the Supreme Leaders ships, to the man himself. The man was still looking toward the controls of the ship, which gave Hux the courage to appreciate the man physically once again. He was impressed by the way Kylo had decided to situate his hair. It was quite a casual style, being half up and half down, but the way Kylo wore it made it look very composed and stylish. It showed off his rather large ears though, which Hux found himself thinking were endearing. How repulsive. Endearing?

            As if on command, Kylo turned his head and his eyes bore straight into Hux’s. Hux felt his eyes widen in response, but he immediately controlled the reaction by feigning interest in whatever the pilots were saying, questioning one of them over something rather pointless. As he continued to ignore the penetrating stare of Kylo, he felt the familiar ghosting across the skin of his neck. It was not a tightening feeling, but rather a tickle this time. He kept his facial expression steady, attempting to pay no mind to the games Ren was trying to play.

            “Supreme Leader, General Hux, we are ready for departure.” The pilot stated, flipping several switches on the console and engaging the engines. He slowly pulled back on the handle he was gripping and Hux felt the ship beneath them rise. Outside, the wings of the shuttle expanded to their full length and they lifted from hangar. The pilot maneuvered the shit out of the hangar bay, out into open space.

            “Engaging hyper-drive, prepare to enter hyperspace.” He pulled on another lever and the shuttle surged forward and all around became a blur of light and an empty silence surrounded them. “Estimated arrival time approximately one standard hour. Switching controls to auto-pilot.”

            “Have you been to Kuat before this, sir?” Kylo directed his attention back toward the pilot, abandoning his effort to rouse Hux.

            “Uh, once, my lord. I was stationed for a period of time. Overseeing some building of replacement TIE fighters. It was not an unpleasant stay, but I didn’t see much of the planet while I was there.” Officers had an off way of relaxing while speaking to Kylo, as if they were discussing something with a close friend. While Hux maintained a decent relationship with the majority of his officers, they never fully relaxed around him, which was not a problem. It was just different from Kylo. Everything was different with Kylo.

            “Do you plan to have any leisure time while we are here? It will be an extended stay.” Kylo maintained the casual air to the conversation with ease.

            “If permitted, my lord.” The pilot seemed nervous once again. As if he was asking permission for something.

            “I see no reason why you would not be able to have a sort of leave. I will have no need for a pilot for the duration of the trip. And if I do, I have the necessary skills to fly myself.” Kylo gave the man a friendly smile. It was odd. Too odd for Hux.

            Hux stomach felt knotted up in that instant. He had no reason to feel any sort of way about this exchange but he did. He attempted to school his emotional response and think about the logistics of the trip once more. It only worked for a moment as Kylo kept up the conversation with the pilot. The sound of friendly, informal conversation was beginning to grind at Hux’s nerves and he inwardly cringed when he heard Kylo give a genuine chuckle to something mundane the pilot had said.

            Hux was slowly beginning to realize the deeper level of feelings he was experiencing for the man, but he was not willing to come to terms to them yet, at least outwardly. Never had he given any man access to his emotions and he was shaken at the idea of actually admitting these feelings to himself, let alone Kylo Ren. Once again, his damned childhood was making an appearance in his life; the loveless parents, the constant abuse from his father, the plotting and planning his revenge all marked him to become the hard shelled and nearly soulless man that he was to this day. But as Kylo began to creep into his thoughts more and more, he felt himself softening and his stomach doing… _things_.

            He was suddenly nervous to be thinking around this man, worried that he would penetrate his thoughts and see they were of him. He felt a pull to be near the man’s side at all times, though it was hardly appropriate to do so without questions. And most notably, he wanted to bend the man over a table and rut into him like an animal in heat, but with feelings. It was the feelings part of that sentiment that threw him off. Any other affair would have ended as soon as he came, he would send them off with a pat on the back and a ‘Never speak of this again.’ All he wanted to do was pull Kylo close, feel him next to him, both physically and mentally.

            As he was thinking, Hux looked down and became aware of the shake in his hands. He sucked in a sharp breath and pressed his hands down into his thighs, attempting to calm his very physical reaction to the thoughts he was having. He was not sure if he was shaking at the idea of loving someone, that someone being Kylo Ren, or the brief flicker of his childhood. It was probably the terrible combination of all three. Once again, he attempted to focus his mind on other things. He tried staring out the large window, toward the blur of light around them, but that only proved to cause an ache in his eyes. A thought of the planet and the marketplaces he could visit seemed to calm him down slightly. He thought of the unique foods he would be able to try, excited to once again not scarf down military rations and protein packs.

            His calm was short lived when Kylo laughed once more and clapped the pilot on the back in a jovial manner. It set Hux’s temper over the edge. He suddenly became quite angry that Kylo had been ignoring him for the company of lower ranking officers. His anger only rose as he became angry with himself for feeling jealousy over such an undeserving situation as this. The whole ordeal was foreign to Hux and he felt himself suddenly rising from his seat.

            “Excuse me.” He barely muttered as he strode through the door toward the cargo hold. The door hissed behind him, dramatically closing. He knew that his exit was quite inappropriate but he could not bring himself to care. He was just glad to be out of that claustrophobia inducing situation.

            He looked around, noticing it was sparsely stocked, only holding their luggage and some random crates that Hux could only assume were weapons. Rather than taking a seat on one of the benches lining the wall, Hux made his way toward the corner and perched himself on one of the large black crates. The durasteel was cold beneath him but it was soothing, as his anger had him flushed all over.

            He closed his eyes and began breathing in deeply, counting to three and exhaling slowly from his nose. It seemed a fruitless attempt to calm himself. His heart just kept pounding in his chest and his palms were sweating. _What a disgraceful reaction_ , he thought to himself. _Control your damn self_. He remained on the crate for what felt like hours, just breathing and relishing in the absence of other people. Finally, after an eternity, he opened his eyes as his heart was beating at a normal pace and his thoughts were focused elsewhere.

            Until his headache walked through the door and stared straight at him. Involuntarily, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He was glad that Kylo had not walked in moments before when he was a wreck, but he definitely did not feel like having any sort of conversation with him now. It would mostly yield that same result.

            “Hux.” Kylo said, as if it was a declaration of something.

            “Can I assist you with something, _my lord_?” He knew it came out childish, but he could not stop it from tumbling out of his mouth without attitude.

            “What are you doing in here?” Kylo began to approach him as he spoke.

            Hux really did not have a good answer, but that did not mean he was not going to pull one right out of his ass. “If you must know,” He began nearly spitting. “I was retrieving something from my belongings that I required.” He was normally much better at lying on the spot, but the man in front of him made him rather nervous. Which he would never admit.

            “Oh?” The corner of Kylo’s mouth quirked up and Hux knew that he did not believe him. “What were you getting?”

            Hux felt the pocket of his tunic for anything he may have stowed there and lit up when he felt a small bump. He reached in and produced his silver case of cigarettes and matching lighter. He gave Kylo a small, condescending smile as he placed on in his mouth, making a show of lighting it and blowing out a small puff of smoke, sighing as he felt the first buzz of the nicotine. This was good idea regardless of Kylo being in his presence. “This is what I required. You give me a headache almost nothing can beat. Except these. Sometimes.”

            Kylo frowned as he watched Hux talk around his cigarette. “You look ridiculous.” He deadpanned, staring at Hux. He looked particularly unamused.

            “You always look ridiculous.” Hux countered, fully realizing he sounded like he was once again a pubescent boy. It was as if every eloquent insult escaped him in this moment.

            “That is not why you came back here, Hux. Is something the matter?” Kylo stepped into Hux’s personal space and Hux was immediately drawn closer, even without moving from his makeshift seat. Damn this man.

            “Why do you always need to know my motivations, Ren?” Hux knew the name would make him cringe, but he was trying to push Kylo away with his words, but his body had other ideas. He felt himself being pulled to Kylo like a magnet, like some invisible force was pushing them together. But not the Force. The Force would not put such volatile people together… would it?

            “God dammit, Hux. Why do you do this?” Kylo was now nearly against Hux, who was still perched on the crate. “After everything, after just hours ago, after that you really want to continue to push me away?” Kylo placed his hands on the edge of the crate on either side of Hux and gripped angrily. He was just inches from Hux’s face, breathing slowly in what appeared to be an attempt to control his anger.

            Hux remained silent; he feared his voice would betray him if he spoke. He kept his face as controlled as he could, with a hard and cold expression. It really made no sense to him why he was doing what he was doing but his brain was panicking, telling him to shut off any ounce of feelings he may be starting to feel for the man. But other parts of him were telling him to let this man in, into his heart, into his soul and, most definitely, into his pants again.

            “Answer me.” Kylo nearly growled into Hux’s face.  Hux could smell the man’s musky, earthy smell due to the distance between them, or lack thereof. All he wanted was to breathe it in, bury his face in Kylo’s neck and taste the scent off his skin.

            Instead of closing the distance between them with his lips, which would have proved to be a better idea, Hux slid down from his perch on the crate to stand straight up. He did not realize this is most likely what Kylo must have wanted as the man now had him caged even more. He sighed and attempted to look bored as he tried to move one of Kylo’s heavy arms, so he could escape. When Ren refused to move, Hux felt him temper rising once more and this time they were alone.

            “Ren,” Hux snarled. “If you don’t move this instant, you will surely regret it.” He stood tall and proud, hands behind his back at parade rest, showing Ren he was a military man who meant he said.

            “No.” Was all Kylo responded with.

            Hux’s temper finally boiled over and he was at his wits end. He swiftly reached up to Kylo, gripped the man by his chin, tightly, and stared daggers into the man’s eyes. He kept one hand behind his back, trying to hold back hitting Ren with everything he could muster. It was Ren’s unnatural ability to throw him against a wall that kept him from doing such a thing.

            “You are a child. You have no boundaries, no decorum, and you have not a single ounce of self-control. Why in the galaxy would I want that?” The words were meant to hurt, they were meant to drive Kylo away. They appeared to do the opposite as Kylo gripped Hux’s wrist, forcing his to release his hold on the man’s jaw, but did not release Hux’s hand. He kept his hold on it and pulled Hux closer into him with it. It was a forceful action, but not displeasing to Hux. Though, he thought it should have been.

            “But you want to be in control, don’t you? Why would you want me to control myself when you can do it?” Kylo breathed out, his deep voice rumbling through his chest and vibrating against Hux. The way Kylo spoke was intoxicating; it should have been illegal to saying things in that manner, just dripping with pure sex.

            “Is that what you want, Ren?” Hux forced his hand out of Kylo’s grip and used it to push against the man’s chest, in an attempt to create space between them. Kylo was as steady as a durasteel wall, though, not moving an inch.

            “Does it matter to you what I want?” Kylo’s playful tone from before was completely thrown out and now he sounded angry. “Would anything I say make a difference to you right now? I make attempt after attempt to prove something to you, but you refuse to open your eyes to it. Either you are blind… or just a _coward_.” He spat out the last word and finally took a step from Hux.

            And that was it. That insult was what drove Hux’s anger so far over the edge that he stepped closer to Kylo, raised his leather glove-clad right hand, and made direct contact with Ren’s cheek. It was a poor move on his part, one he wished he could take back as soon as he heard the leather make contact with the skin with a loud slap sound. His eyes widened, and he dropped his hands down to his side. He opened his mouth the speak but was silenced when he heard a small, delicious sound escape Ren’s mouth.

            “Fuck.” Ren breathed out, nearly moaning.

            Hux stood in stunned silence, not sure what to with the new information he just acquired from this peculiar situation. “Kylo…” He started, hesitating with what to say next. He knew he had to be careful with his next words.

            “Don’t, Hux.” Kylo said, with closed eyes and head tilted back. He looked devastatingly wrecked and Hux wanted to grip that small top knot and direct the man’s attention back to him. He refrained, not wanting to push his luck.

            Kylo rolled his neck, which cracked as he moved. He finally regained composure, opening his eyes, and looked straight at Hux, who was still staring with wide eyes at the mess of a man in front of him. Kylo’s lips turned up at the edges, but not in a devious or malicious, no, it was nearly a smile of pleasure. Hux was taken aback once again.

            The smile was all Hux needed to step forward and take the man’s mouth with his own in a needy kiss. It was neither a soft nor tender kiss, but hard and demanding. Hux was taking what he wanted from Kylo, taking in the man’s taste as he caught his plush lip between his teeth and bit gently down, careful to not draw blood but enough to elicit the lewdest sound from Kylo’s mouth. It prompted him further, backing Kylo against the nearest wall, pinning the man’s wrist down at his sides and pushing his tongue into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo did not fight against it; on the contrary, he seemed to be rather enjoying Hux in control. He moaned against Hux’s mouth at every small touch.

            Hux began moving his mouth away from Kylo’s mouth, to which the man responded with a whine. “Hush.” Hux said, mouth making contact with Kylo again, this time on the man’s smooth, strong jaw. He trailed open mouth kisses down toward Kylo’s ear, where he stopped to take his earlobe gently between his teeth and growl into his ear. Kylo nearly bucked up beneath Hux as he licked right beneath the spot he had just had his teeth on.

            Kylo was writhing beneath his touch and Hux felt more powerful in this moment than he had ever felt before. More powerful than when he gave his iconic speech to every member of the first order. More powerful than when he received praised and respect from said speech. More powerful than when he had given the order to destroy an entire system of planets. This was true, raw power.

            He moved his mouth to meet Kylo’s again, but instead of taking whatever he wanted, he gave. In this kiss, he gave Kylo every bit of emotion he could. Every feeling he did not understand, everything he was beginning to work through, he expressed in this tender kiss. It was soft, warm… comforting. It felt more like home, like belonging, than anything or anyone else he experienced before and in this desperate, stolen moment he clung to it. His hands moved up to grip handfuls of Kylo’s shirt, as he poured this deep emotion into the man. He was met with equal passion, as Kylo noticed the change in speed and gripped Hux’s hips in a desperate as to keep the man close.

            Hux suddenly felt his cheeks warming and his eyes burning, and he knew what would be coming next. He did nothing to stop the quiet flow of tears from his eyes, as he kept his mouth over Kylo’s, giving the man soft, nearly cautious kisses repeatedly. It was the most exposed and intimate Hux had ever been with a person, but he knew he could trust this man. This man who had confessed to him so easily, so deeply. Who had told him secrets that could put him in danger. Kylo had put all of his trust and faith in Hux, who had given him nothing return yet he kept coming back. Hux groaned into Kylo’s warm mouth and then released his aggressive hold on the man, trying to take a step back.

            Kylo kept his hands lazily on Hux’s hips but allowed the man to step slightly away from him. Hux was panting and wiping the wet from his reddened cheeks with a silk handkerchief he had produced from his pocket, taking a moment to recompose himself. Once he was satisfied with his state, he looked up to meet Kylo’s deep brown eyes with his own. His gaze was soft, and he opened his mouth the speak, but was interrupted.

            “Supreme Leader, General Hux, we are exiting hyperspace now. Approaching Kuat in approximately two minutes, sir.” The pilots voice rang clear through the cargo hold, disturbing the calm air that had previously surrounded the two men. It snapped Hux back into reality and he stepped further out of Kylo’s reach, straightened his uniform and corrected his posture. Kylo sighed, dejectedly, as he watched Hux put on the persona once again. It was frustrating beyond belief to share such moments with this man, who not even a minute later changed so drastically.

            Hux, standing at attention, did not soften his expression but when he spoke Kylo knew that the moment had changed him. “Ren. We should get back to the cockpit.” He spoke gently to Kylo, urging him rather than commanding or attempting to retreat.

            “Yes. We should.” Kylo turned on his heel and walked toward the cockpit, with Hux following quickly behind him.

            When they returned to the cockpit, the pilots made no mention of their absence or the amount of time they were gone. Smart men. Hux could see through the window that they were next to the bright green and blue planet, but what drew his attention was the ring surrounding it that was buzzing with ships and technology. It was the Kuat Drive Yards, where the galactic empire, and now the First Order, had always employed the Kuati to produce a number of ships. Hux was aware that they built for everyone but chuckled at the idea that the resistance and their precious values most likely shared the manufacturer of their own ships and weapons technology. Of course, it was not ideal to deal with independent manufacturers but the Kuati were powerful in their own way and could not be overthrown, but their silence could be bought.

            The pilots began the communication with the Drive Yards to gain permission to land on the ring, and they were granted permission and given instruction to land. “Arriving on the Kuat Drive Yards now, prepare to depart shuttle.” The pilots communicated with each other during the landing sequence, while Hux and Kylo exchanged looks with one another. Hux imagined they were both thinking the same thing. _How the kriff am I going to survive this trip?_ Hux sighed and looked ahead to the buzz of the Drive Yards, letting his mind wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, my sweet honeybees! I won't promise I'll update on a regular schedule, but I swear it won't be with months in between this time!  
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this! Kudos and comments would be much appreciated, and any advice is absolutely welcome! <3


End file.
